


Pain(t)

by Miraimii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraimii/pseuds/Miraimii
Summary: Sasuke hanya mempunyai mimpi agar karyanya bisa dilihat orang banyak, bukannya bekerja sukarela untuk kegiatan sosial. Sakura sangat ingin memiliki seorang anak, tapi belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk mewujudkan mimpinya. Saat satu hati membesar, satunya lagi menciut. Selalu seperti itu setiap hari, seperti matahari dan bulan. SasuSaku.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 1. Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ini kali pertama aku publish ff di platform seperti ini, kalau masih banyak salah mohon maaf ya~  
> Oh iya aku biasa nulis AU sosmed di Twitter, mungkin kita saling kenal ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

_What can we do?_

_Always bad bad bad bad_

_Timing all the time_

_If one person is hot_

_The other is cold_

_What should we do?”_

\- Day and Night by Day6 

* * *

"Kau, Sasuke?" celetuk seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depanku, bayangannya menutupi cahaya matahari yang mengarah pada kanvas.

Sedikit terganggu, aku menengadahkan kepala untuk melihat orang yang mengusik kegiatanku.

"Hallo! Aku Sakura," sapanya dengan tersenyum lebar.

Aku menatapnya asing. Siapa gadis ini? Rambutnya berwarna merah muda sebahu, dengan mata hijau yang baru pertama kali aku lihat ada pada manusia sungguhan. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin hanya mencapai daguku. Ia memakai kemeja biru muda, dan rok span hitam selutut, juga sepatu hak berwarna hitam.

Aku tidak mengenalnya. Dilihat dari wajahnya, ia terlihat lebih muda dariku. Namun, pakaiannya benar-benar tidak mencerminkan kalau dia seumuran denganku, terlalu formal, terlalu kaku untuk gadis usia 20 tahun.

Aku terlalu sibuk menilai penampilannya sehingga lupa untuk membalas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Mungkin dia adik kelasku, karena aku baru pertama kali melihatnya di sini. Kalau senior, sebagian besar aku mengenali wajah mereka, hanya wajah tidak dengan nama.

"Hn," responku pendek, entah untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang mana.

Dia menepuk kedua tangannya di depan dada, matanya berbinar cerah menatapku. Setelah itu, matanya menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lakukan. Aku melihatnya menghela nafas lelah, kemudian dengan sedikit ragu dia mulai menurunkan tubuhnya dan jongkok di hadapanku.

"Jadi, aku punya pekerjaan untukmu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

Secara tak sadar kami berbicara secara berbarengan, aku tidak mendengar kalimat yang dia katakan tadi. Ia sempat menatapku kaget, kemudian tawanya pecah. Ia tertawa dengan lepas, mata hijaunya tertutupi oleh kelopak mata yang menyipit. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, karena aku bisa mendengar suara tawanya yang cukup besar.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis yang kukenal, gadis ini benar-benar unik. Beberapa gadis akan bersikap sebaik mungkin di hadapanku, misalnya kalau tertawa seperti ini gadis-gadis itu akan menutup mulutnya dan menekan tawanya. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka melihat mereka seperti itu, tidak bisakah bersikap normal di hadapanku?

"Maaf! Aku juga lancang, tiba-tiba mengatakan itu padamu," ucapnya setelah tawanya mereda.

"Memang kau mengatakan apa?" tanyaku penasaran. "Dan jawab pertanyaanku, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" lanjutku masih terganggu dengan posisinya yang berjongkok di sebelah kanvasku.

Dia tersentak dan melihat keadaan dirinya sendiri, kemudian matanya melirik ke arahku dengan gugup. Perlahan dia kembali berdiri, dengan menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga, semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Aku mau duduk, tapi tidak ada kursi. Jadi, aku jongkok saja di situ. Maaf, ya," jelasnya malu-malu.

Aku menatapnya datar, kemudian beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya, aku mengintruksikan agar dia mengikutiku. Ia sempat kebingungan dan menunjuk jari telunjuk ke dadanya, aku mengangguk.

~o~

Langkah sepatu haknya terdengar cukup nyaring di lorong yang sepi ini. Ia cukup kesulitan menyamakan langkahku karena rok span yang membatasi langkahnya.

Aku bisa mendengar suara gerutuan darinya, mengutuk rok dan sepatu yang hari ini dia pakai. Ada-ada saja, dia yang memakai, dia juga yang kesal sendiri. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku heran.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" suaranya terdengar kesal. Tunggu, memangnya aku tertawa? Aku tidak sadar. "Dan kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" lanjutnya sambil melihat keadaan sekitar dengan tangan memegang lengan satunya.

"Kau mau duduk, 'kan? Ya, di sini," tunjukku dengan gestur daguku mengarah pada sebuah bangku panjang di sebelah mesin minuman otomatis.

Ia menatapku ragu, tanpa berkata apa pun ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku tersebut. Aku menghampiri mesin minuman otomatis, memasukan beberapa koin, dan memencet tombol yang ada pada mesin. Aku memilih membeli kopi, semua orang suka kopi, 'kan? Jadi, tidak ada salahnya aku membelikannya kopi.

"Hoi!" panggilku sambil menyodorkan kaleng kopi di depan wajahnya. Ia menoleh ke kaleng kopi di hadapannya, lalu bergantian menatap wajahku yang sedang menatapnya aneh.

"Ini... kopi?" tanyanya retoris. Aku memilih diam tidak meresponnya. "Maaf, aku tidak suka kopi," jelasnya sambil tertawa paksa.

Memutar bola mataku bosan, aku segera menarik tanganku yang sedang memegang kaleng kopi untuknya. Namun, sentuhan mendadak darinya membuatku menghentikan gerakan. Kedua tangannya sudah menggenggam erat tangan kananku beserta kaleng kopi yang niatnya kuberikan padanya tadi.

"Eh, kalau sudah dibelikan tidak apa. Aku ambil, ya?" ucapnya gugup. "Ah! Maaf!" lanjutnya ketika menyadari tangannya yang menggengam erat tangan kananku.

Dasar gadis aneh, plin-plan sekali. Katanya tidak suka kopi, tapi tetap menerima kopi itu. Aku meminum kopi dinginku dengan ekor mata yang masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik si gadis aneh.

Dia membuka tutup kaleng kopi, tidak langsung meminumnya ia malah mengamati kopi yang ada di genggamannya dengan serius. Ekspresinya tidak bisa kubaca saat itu, perlahan dia mengangkat kaleng kopi mendekati mulutnya.

Matanya terpejam kuat, dengan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Entah kenapa melihatnya dengan ekspresi seperti itu membuatku menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ralat, gadis ini bukan aneh tapi unik. Baru pertama kali aku menemui gadis yang memiliki ekspresi se unik ini.

Tiba-tiba ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, aku buru-buru memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapannya. Bisa gawat kalau dia memergokiku yang sedang memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Jadi, aku ulangi lagi. Aku Sakura, dan aku ingin memberimu pekerjaan," ujar gadis itu setelah menaruh kaleng kopi di sebelahnya.

"Pekerjaan?" tanyaku sangsi.

"Iya, kau pelukis, 'kan? Tenang saja, aku akan memberikan pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan melukis," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tidak bermaksud menjawab pertanyaannya, aku malah balik bertanya memastikan kalau aku lah orang yang dia cari.

Matanya kemudian menerawang, dengan tangan menopang dagu memandang langit-langit. Sebelah matanya melirik ke wajahku.

"Karena gambarmu hidup!" teriaknya sambil merentangkan tangan lebar.

"Darimana kau-," perkataanku tidak selesai karena dia memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Aku melihatmu, melihat karyamu di pameran kemarin. Kau Sasuke, 'kan?" pertanyaannya ini membutuhkan kepastian, bukan lagi jawaban berbeda.

Jadi, dia telah melihat hasil karya yang aku ikut sertakan di pameran. Memang lukisanku tidak begitu menarik seperti yang lain, tetapi saat itu aku menggambar dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata, dan aku sangat menikmatinya. Aku pikir, hasil mengurung selama 3 hari di kamar tidak sia-sia.

"Hidup bagaimana?" pancingku, aku ingin tahu apakah dia benar bersungguh-sungguh mengerti apa yang aku maksud atau tidak.

"Hidup. Aku bisa melihat pohon itu menari dalam hembusan angin, rumput dibawahnya juga mengikuti gerakan si pohon," kebanyakan orang juga mengatakan hal ini saat melihat lukisanku.

Rasanya tidak aneh, dia sama seperti mereka yang hanya melihat luarnya saja. Namun, pesan yang tersimpan dalam lukisan itu, belum ada yang berhasil memecahkannya.

"Dan yang paling kusuka adalah langitnya, langitnya tidak biru seperti yang kubayangkan. Sedikit gelap, mendung, mungkin? Aku pikir itu adalah pemandangan yang menjelaskan tentang _"kita harus bersiap-siap akan badai atau cuaca buruk yang akan datang pada kita, mungkin kita merasa hidup sudah sempurna, tapi pasti ada saja yang akan menerjang"_ benar 'kan?" tambahnya lagi dengan mata berbinar.

Aku membelalakan mataku lebar, pernyataannya nyaris benar mendekati apa yang aku tuangkan pada lukisan itu. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata, sementara ia menceritakan lukisanku dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Ini baru pertama kali kita bertemu dan dia seperti sudah mengenalku selama ribuan tahun.

Seperti déjà vu, aku bisa melihat lukisanku dengan jelas di mata hijaunya yang teduh. Bagaimana bisa? Pamerannya saja sudah selesai 2 minggu yang lalu, tapi dia masih ingat dengan detail lukisan yang kugambar waktu itu. Gadis ini, benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Aku sudah meremehkannya.

"Hallo?" suaranya membuyarkan lamunan, dengan tangannya melambai-lambai di depan wajahku.

Aku sedikit tersentak, berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa takjub tadi. Kemudian aku meluruskan pandangan ke arah matanya yang menatapku polos.

"Pekerjaan seperti apa?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh! Melukis tembok!"

"Hah?"

"Iya, melukis tembok! Kau akan melukis tembok di TK. Kau tahu? Taman kanak-kanak?" apakah ini sungguhan? Dia memintaku untuk melukis di tembok taman kanak-kanak?

"Tembok TK? Kau bercanda?" aku mendengus pelan.

"Tidak! Aku benar-benar ingin menyuruhmu melukis di tembok. Dengar! Bibiku baru saja membangun taman kanak-kanak untuk anak-anak yang tidak mampu. Dia harap, anak-anak akan tetap semangat belajar walau keadaan tidak memungkinkan," jelasnya dengan memelas.

Gadis ini benar-benar cerewet, sangat menjengkelkan. Baru saja aku takjub padanya karena berhasil menebak pesan tersembunyi di lukisanku, sekarang dia memanfaatkan kemampuan berbicaranya agar aku menuruti permintaannya. Heh, tidak semudah itu, nona!

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, berdiri membelakanginya. Lalu, kudengar bunyi kaleng terjatuh di belakangku, sepertinya dia juga berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa sehingga menjatuhkan kaleng kopi di sebelahnya.

"Ah, sial!" umpatnya dengan berbisik.

Tanpa menghiraukannya, aku berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian yang kerepotan dengan kaleng kopi yang tadi terjatuh. Lalu, terdengar langkah kaki yang berlari menyusulku.

"Sasuke!" teriaknya sambil menarik lenganku.

Aku memutar tubuhku dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Kenapa dia sangat bersikeras menginginkanku untuk menerima pekerjaan ini? Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk melakukan pekerjaan sosial seperti ini. Aku menginginkan karyaku dikenal oleh orang banyak, bukan anak-anak ingusan yang bisanya hanya bernyanyi dan tidur siang.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menyetujuinya sekarang," ujarnya dengan nafas memburu karena habis berlari mengejar langkahku. "Tapi, tolong pikirkan baik-baik," lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kemejanya. Sebuah kartu berwarna merah muda seperti rambutnya.

"Ini, kartu namamu?"

"Bukan, itu voucher makanan gratis. Ya, tentu saja itu kartu namaku," ucapnya memutar bola mata bosan.

Aku tersenyum miring mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkannya. Ia berhasil mengubah rasa jengkelku menjadi normal kembali. Memang diri ini tak berniat menerima pekerjaan itu, tapi secara tak sadar aku juga memasukan kartu namanya ke kantung celanaku.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran, hubungi saja aku," nadanya terdengar serius, dirinya bersikap seperti seorang yang profesional. "Oh dan jangan khawatir, aku yang akan membersihkan tumpahan kopi tadi," desahnya pelan.

"Memang kau yang harus membersihkannya, 'kan?" ejekku menyeringai jahil.

Mulutnya terbuka seolah akan mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pandangan menunduk ke lantai.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, aku memutar tubuh dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia juga sudah berbalik menyibukkan diri dengan kopi yang telah ditumpahkannya tadi.

~o~

Aku menatap kosong kartu nama yang dia berikan, padahal jelas-jelas aku sudah menolaknya. Tapi hati ini berkata lain, seperti menyuruhku untuk mencoba melakukan hal yang belum pernah kulakukan.

Sekelebat warna merah muda melintas di hadapanku, membuatku mengalihkan fokus ke objek yang lewat tadi. Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari lobi dengan wajah tertekuk, sepertinya dia masih kesal karena harus membersihkan tumpahan kopi yang dia perbuat sendiri.

Sudut bibirku sedikit terangkat mengingat tingkahnya yang tidak terduga, baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang berhasil membuatku banyak bicara dan aku sangat tertarik memperhatikan ekspresinya yang bermacam-macam.

Mataku kembali melirik ke benda yang daritadi ku pegang, "Haruno Sakura," ejaku pelan menyebut namanya yang tertera di kartu berwarna merah muda. Nama yang cocok dengan penampilannya, juga sifatnya yang seperti angin musim semi. Angin musim semi yang kadang mengesalkan karena udara terasa agak panas, namun kadang juga menyenangkan karena saat itulah bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya.

Haruno Sakura, kau angin musim semi yang nyaris berhasil mencairkan es di hidupku. Tapi, hawa mu yang terlalu panas juga membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman, kau terlalu bersinar untukku yang gelap gulita dan dingin. Aku harap, semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi.

~o~

"Naruto," ucapku, berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hmm?" gumamnya terdengar jengkel, karena aku menganggu dirinya yang sibuk dengan game konsol yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang lukisanku?" ujarku dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Hah?"

"Sudah, lupakan saja," aku membalikan tubuhku, memunggungi Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas kasur yang sama. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, dia hanya iseng mengunjungi kamarku saat sedang kesepian.

Hening, tidak ada suara yang terdengar selain suara yang berasal dari game konsol milik Naruto. Kami terdiam cukup lama, sampai suara game konsol Naruto berhenti berbunyi.

"Lukisanmu ya? Aku 'kan sudah menebaknya waktu itu, tapi kau bilang salah," Naruto menggerutu kesal.

"Memang salah, kau menemukan jawabannya sekarang?"

Kasurku terasa sedikit bergerak, aku bangun dari posisi tidur miringku dan melihat Naruto yang sudah ada di depan pintu kamar. Perlahan dia membuka kenop pintu, menariknya ke dalam. Sebelum keluar dari kamar dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak akan pernah tahu sampai kau mengatakannya padaku," ucapnya dari mulut pintu.

"Andai aku bisa mengatakannya padamu," balasku.

"Menyebalkan!" ocehnya sambil menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Aku menggelengkan kepala pasrah, menyaksikan pintu kamarku ditutup keras oleh Naruto. Namun, ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik di hatiku. Karena ada seseorang yang akhirnya memahami maksud pesan yang ingin kusampaikan. Haruno Sakura.


	2. 2. Pouring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke akhirnya menerima pekerjaan dari Sakura, akankah pertemuannya berjalan lancar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yak tetap update walau sepi di sini wkwkwkwk

_When people said_

_They met like destiny_

_Wherever_

_However_

_Whoever said that_

_I never believed it_

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

_Right here_

_Like this_

_Struggling_

_I don’t know who I am_

\- Pouring by DAY6

* * *

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, yang jelas aku sudah berada di dalam sebuah kafe bersama si gadis unik. Entah apa yang membuatku menyetujui permintaannya, sehingga dia dengan semangat mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini. Sungguh bukan seleraku.

"Jadi, umurmu 20 tahun? Dan kau selama ini kuliah lewat beasiswa?" tanyanya --lebih tepatnya interogasi.

Aku mengangguk tanpa minat sambil menyeruput kopi yang dia pesankan. Kali ini penampilannya terlihat lebih wajar untuk gadis seumuranku. Rambut pendek sebahu miliknya dia ikat setengah ke belakang, hari ini ia juga memakai dress selutut tanpa lengan dibalik jaket jeans-nya. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Ia sedikit melonggarkan jaket di bahunya, jadi leher dan sebelah bahunya sedikit terekspos.

"Kau sendiri semester berapa sekarang? Kuliah dimana?" aku hanya basa-basi mencari topik pembicaraan, tidak sepenuhnya penasaran juga.

"Aku?" responnya kaget dengan menunjuk hidungnya. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan retoris yang ia lontarkan, aku kembali menyeruput kopiku dengan damai. "Aku sudah lama lulus kuliah, sekarang umurku 25 tahun."

BRUSH

Aku tersedak dengan kopi yang baru saja kuminum, karena jawaban darinya yang membuatku tercengang. Gara-gara kejadian tidak elit itu, sedikit tumpahan kopi mengenai baju yang sedang kukenakan. Sialan!

"Kau kenapa?" ucapnya tiba-tiba yang sudah ada di sebelahku. Aku menatapnya horor, sejak kapan dia pindah ke sebelahku? Dengan cekatan dia mengambil beberapa lembar tissue, kemudian mengelapkan tissue tersebut pada pakaianku yang terkena tumpahan kopi.

"Apa-apaan?" protesku risih dengan aksinya yang mendadak dan tidak terduga. Namun, ia tidak menghiraukan ucapanku dan malah memilih melanjutkan kegiatan membersihkan tumpahan kopi seolah-olah aku sebagai objek yang tidak bernyawa.

Sampai dititik tangannya bergerak ke atas dan mulai membersihkan area sekitar mulutku, aku diam mematung. Ia sendiri melakukannya tanpa berdosa, dengan wajah polos seolah-olah aku adalah objek yang biasa ia sentuh. Aku tidak mengerti.

Setelah selesai dan puas akan pekerjaannya, ia beranjak dengan membawa gumpalan tissue yang sudah dipakai untuk membersihkan tumpahan kopi. Membuangnya ke tempat sampah, kemudian kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya semula dengan senyum tipis seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Aku benar-benar tidak paham, apa dia menganggapku anak kecil? Benar juga, jujur sangat mengejutkan ketika tahu umurnya lebih tua dariku. 25 tahun tapi memiliki wajah seperti anak SMA dan tubuh yang kecil. Seketika aku merasa tidak sopan, karena selama ini sudah memperlakukannya seperti juniorku.

Perbedaan 5 tahun ini cukup jauh, bukan hanya sekedar selisih 1 atau 2 tahun. Aku tidak yakin bisa berkomunikasi dengan bebas juga, dan pasti ia akan lebih sok tahu mengaturku ini itu. Akan sangat merepotkan bila terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Ah ternyata kau seniorku, aku harus memanggilmu lebih sopan," ujarku menatap matanya yang perlahan membulat kaget.

Ekspresi terkejutnya mendadak berubah menjadi kekehan pelan, semakin lama semakin terdengar nyaring suara tawa renyahnya yang waktu itu kudengar saat pertemuan pertama.

"Kau tidak usah formal seperti itu," ucapnya di sela tawa. "Panggil Sakura saja," lanjutnya lagi, kali ini tawanya sudah mereda.

"Kau yakin? Tidak masalah aku memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel?" tanyaku memastikan. Ia mengangguk yakin, sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Oh iya, aku boleh bertanya? Nama lengkapmu apa? Habisnya yang aku tahu hanya 'Sasuke' tanpa nama marga," pernyataan yang sama, yang sering kudengar dari orang yang pernah kutemui.

"Kau tidak usah tahu, lagi pula apakah masalah bagimu kalau aku tidak memiliki nama marga?"

"Bukan seperti itu! Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan memaksa," jawabnya dengan sedikit panik.

Bisa kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, apakah responku tadi terlalu berlebihan? Aku hanya tidak suka orang lain menanyakan tentang hal pribadiku, apalagi kami baru kenal 2 hari. Terlebih aku sangat menghindari pembicaraan mengenai keluarga, keluarga adalah topik paling sensitif untuk menjadi bahan obrolan denganku.

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelahnya, mungkin masih merasa bersalah karena ucapanku. 

"Kau bekerja di mana sekarang?" entah kenapa rasanya aku tidak suka melihatnya murung. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menanyakan beberapa hal yang mungkin sedikit bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

"Ah! Aku sekarang akan bekerja di TK milik bibiku, menjadi guru. Haha, aku suka anak-anak!" benar saja ekspresinya berubah dengan cepat. Seketika dia menceritakan hal-hal di luar konteks pertanyaanku.

Aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip, melihatnya mengubah ekspresi dalam waktu singkat membuatku takjub. 

"Bu-bukan suka dalam artian buruk ya! Aku suka karena mereka lucu," lanjutnya dengan pipi merah merona.

Tipe-tipe seperti dia yang menyukai anak-anak, biasanya akan menikah di usia mereka yang masih muda. Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah menikah? Tapi kalau kutanyakan akan terasa tidak sopan.

Akan terlihat lucu juga, karena tadi aku sudah menegurnya karena dia menanyakan hal pribadiku. Sekarang aku malah berniat menanyakan hal pribadi juga, senjata makan tuan? Lebih baik kuabaikan saja status pribadinya, lagi pula bukan urusanku.

"Kau sendiri? Apakah suka anak-anak?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku hampir tidak mendengarnya karena tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

"Tidak," menghela nafas pelan. "Mereka merepotkan," lanjutku tanpa ragu.

Ia kembali tertawa, tapi tidak renyah seperti tadi hanya terkekeh pelan. Memangnya jawabanku ada yang lucu? Anak-anak sangat merepotkan, maka dari itu aku tidak berniat memilikinya walau hanya satu.

Bagiku tidak masalah, aku benar-benar tidak ingin memiliki beban di hidupku. Memiliki kekasih juga termasuk beban, waktumu akan terus terpaku padanya dan lama-kelamaan kau akan mengabaikan mimpimu.

"Ah begitu, ya," ucapnya pelan, sedikit nada kecewa terdengar dari helaan nafasnya. "Aku malah ingin memiliki anak sendiri. Yah, tapi belum ada orang yang bersedia kurepotkan untuk mengurus anak bersama," lanjutnya lagi menerawang menatap keluar jendela.

"Bukan aku orangnya," celetukku tanpa sadar.

"Sudah kuduga. Ah, sayang sekali. Wajah se-menarik dirimu terbuang sia-sia."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dengan wajah seperti milikmu," jari telunjuknya dengan jahil mencolek hidungku, membuatku mendengus pelan. "Harusnya kau menjadi seorang model, bukan pelukis," aku memutar bola mata bosan.

Ia masih menatapku dengan cengiran lebarnya. Seharusnya pertanyaan yang sama, bisa saja kulontarkan padanya, dengan rambut berwarna cerah dan wajah yang --kuakui-- cantik, ia bisa menjadi seorang artis. Sudahlah, bukan urusanku.

"Kau punya mimpi?" akhirnya pembicaraan aneh tadi dialihkan oleh Sakura sendiri.

"Hn, aku ingin karyaku dikenal seluruh dunia. Aku berencana melanjutkan pendidikanku di Eropa," jelasku sedikit antusias.

Ini benar-benar mimpi yang ingin kuraih, tanpa bantuan siapapun, aku ingin meraihnya dengan tangan dan usahaku sendiri. Mimpi sejak aku masih SMP sampai detik ini tidak berubah, dan sejauh ini tidak ada yang menghalangi --belum.

"Hebat! Kuharap kau bisa meraihnya. Dengan kemampuan yang kau miliki, aku yakin sebentar lagi mimpimu akan terwujud," Sakura memegang tanganku dengan erat.

Biasanya sentuhan tangan seperti ini membuatku risih, tapi kali ini karena dia menyemangati dan mendukung mimpiku, masih bisa kumaklumi. Tiba-tiba wajahku terasa hangat, aku tersipu karena ucapannya? Jangan bercanda.

Perlahan aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya, ia sedikit tersadar saat aku menggerakan jariku menyentuh telapak tangannya. Di pipinya terlihat semburat merah, sambil tertawa gugup ia menarik tangannya sendiri dengan gerakan cepat.

Ia sendiri yang memegang tanganku, ia juga yang merasa malu. Ada apa dengan gadis ini?

"Kau pasti punya orang yang mendukungmu, 'kan?" tanyanya lagi tiba-tiba, aku menatapnya datar berharap ia mengerti kalau aku mulai bosan dengan pertanyaannya. "Maksudku, keluarga? Sahabat? Kekasih, mungkin?" lanjutnya tanpa memahami pesan tersiratku.

"Tidak. Keluarga, aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Sahabat? Ia hanya tahu cara menggangguku dan terkadang membuatku jengkel. Kekasih? Tidak ada dan aku tidak tertarik untuk memilikinya," jelasku panjang lebar.

Mulut kecilnya sedikit terbuka ketika aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sedikit cepat dan tanpa jeda.

"Kau tidak punya kekasih?" pertanyaan retoris lagi. Namun, kali ini ekspresi terkejutnya sangat terlihat jelas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tantangku padanya.

"Ya, kau itu tampan. Masa tidak ada yang tertarik?"

Menghela nafas lelah, aku menjawab pertanyaan tidak pentingnya. "Mereka tertarik, tapi aku tidak," mulutnya terbuka seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, dengan tidak sopannya aku memotong perkataan yang sama sekali belum keluar dari mulutnya. "Apakah kau tertarik padaku?" tanyaku tanpa ragu.

Sesekali aku yang menggodanya tidak apa, 'kan?

"A-apa yang kau ... kau ini ada-ada saja," jawabnya dengan tawa paksa. "Aku hanya tertarik pada karya seni milikmu, hanya itu," lanjutnya menghindari tatapan mataku.

"Mempunyai kekasih hanya akan menghalangi mimpiku," ujarku pelan. Wajahnya kembali menatap ke arahku, kali ini aku yang memalingkan wajahku menatap cangkir kopi yang tinggal seperempat karena tumpah tadi.

"Mengapa? Bukankah itu akan menjadi motivasi?"

"Waktu berhargaku akan terbuang percuma, hanya untuk bermain cinta dengan seseorang yang belum tentu akan membahagiakanku."

"Bukankah dengan kau memilih dia menjadi kekasihmu, itu artinya kau bahagia bersamanya?" sanggahnya dengan mata berbinar.

Namun, sebelah tangannya dia kepalkan di dada seperti menahan sesuatu. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku melihat reaksi tak biasa darinya. Apa yang ia katakan ada benarnya juga, kalau orang yang akan kujadikan kekasih tidak membuatku bahagia, untuk apa aku menerimanya di awal?

Tapi tetap saja aku tidak tertarik untuk memiliki kekasih, faktanya sampai detik ini tidak pernah kutemukan orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Semuanya sama saja, berharap aku menjadi yang mereka inginkan, selalu mengikuti ekspektasi orang lain. Aku tidak bisa hidup dalam keadaan seperti itu terus menerus, hanya dengan melukis membuatku mengenal siapa diriku sebenarnya.

"Aku sendiri belum menemukan seseorang yang bisa membahagiakanku," jawabnya tanpa kutanya.

"Kau sudah bilang tadi," responku cuek.

"Oh? Sudah? Aku lupa," tawanya gugup sambil menyelipkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinga. "Menurutku tidak ada salahnya memiliki kekasih, dia akan memberikan warna di hidupmu."

"Memangnya hidupku tidak berwarna?" lagi-lagi aku tetap meresponnya, walau kutahu ini tidak ada gunanya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengetahuinya, apa kau pikir hidupmu sudah berwarna?" tanyanya dengan senyum jahil.

"Aku baik-baik saja seperti ini," elakku sambil menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan menyebalkan yang dia pasang.

Aku sangat sadar pandangan kami mengenai sesuatu sangatlah berbeda. Sakura, ia gadis yang mudah disenangi orang lain, jelas sangat membutuhkan cinta dari orang sekitarnya karena ia akan memberikan hal yang sama pada orang tersebut. Sementara aku, aku tidak membutuhkan cinta, aku hanya butuh pengakuan. Tidak usah repot memberiku cinta, aku tidak akan bisa membalasnya kembali.

Entah kenapa sekalipun dia menyebalkan, aku masih saja menanggapi pertanyaannya. Rasa takut untuk mengecewakannya tiba-tiba merasuk ke dadaku, padahal kami baru bertemu 2 kali.

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menyakitinya, sesekali kadang menyakitkan ketika melihatnya murung. Aneh sekali. Apa yang terjadi padaku, sehingga aku bisa memperhatikan manusia selain orang terdekatku sampai seperti ini?

"Ah, tidak terasa sudah gelap," aku menolehkan kepala ke arah jendela. Benar saja, di luar sudah gelap dan mulai banyak kelap-kelip lampu toko sekitar yang sudah dinyalakan.

"Hn," responku singkat masih fokus pada pemandangan di luar.

Sakura yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya membuatku mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Ia mengeratkan jaketnya sehingga menutupi dada. Aku masih menatapnya tanpa bergerak.

"Kau tidak akan pulang?" ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk sambil ikut berdiri. Ia berjalan mendahuluiku ke pintu kafe, karena ia tahu aku mengikutinya, ia tidak menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke belakang.

Begitu sampai di luar kafe, ia membalikan badannya dan tersenyum begitu lebar ke arahku. Aku yang dilihat seperti itu tiba-tiba menjadi salah tingkah dan memandang ke arah lain kecuali wajahnya.

"Sasuke! Terima kasih sudah mau menerima tawaranku. Aku sangat senang sekali! Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, ya?" itu terdengar seperti perintah dibanding pertanyaan.

Aku hanya bergumam mengiyakan, masih enggan melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau pulang ke mana?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Kesana," tunjukku menoleh ke belakang. Ia kembali membulatkan bibirnya membentuk 'o' sambil melihat jalan yang kutunjuk.

"Kita beda arah, aku kesini," dia menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan denganku. "Padahal aku mau pulang bareng Sasuke," lanjutnya lagi dengan helaan nafas kecewa.

Aku membulatkan mata kaget, sementara ia terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi anehku. Gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya!" ujarnya.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak ketika ia akan pulang, seperti takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Dimana rasa tidak pedulimu, Sasuke? Kenapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis menyebalkan ini?

"Biar ku antar sampai stasiun," ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Tidak usah repot! Aku tadi hanya bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda," tegasku sambil berlalu meninggalkannya yang masih diam mematung di depan jendela kafe.

Samar-samar kudengar langkah kaki mengikutiku dari belakang, ia berusaha menyamakan langkah kakiku. Untung saja hari ini dia tidak memakai rok span, jadi tidak kesulitan saat menyusulku.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku ini gadis kuat, aku bisa karate, taekwondo, judo, dan seni bela diri lainnya."

"Wow," ujarku tanpa minat. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, tidak sengaja sudut bibirku terangkat melihat tingkahnya. Sudah tua tapi bersikap _sok_ imut.

"Apa? Kau tidak percaya?" tantangnya sambil melipat lengan jaketnya.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala lelah. Sebenarnya yang paling tua disini siapa? Kenapa tingkahnya malah cocok seperti gadis SMA, bukannya seorang guru yang berwibawa. Entah, mungkin aku belum melihatnya saat mengajar.

Sakura adalah wanita yang kuat, bisa kulihat dari tatapan mata yang penuh kesungguhan dan gerak tubuhnya yang gesit. Aku yakin dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dari bahaya apapun, tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak tenang membiarkan ia berjalan sendirian dengan pakaian seperti itu.

Tidak, tidak ada yang spesial. Aku hanya ingin memastikan orang yang memberikanku pekerjaan bisa pulang dengan aman dan selamat. Nanti aku digaji oleh siapa?

Alasanku masuk akal, 'kan?

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Makasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan. Aku orangnya suka jbjb jadi boleh minta review dan kudosnya, hehe.


End file.
